About Time
by tenthumbs
Summary: My story is partly inspired by FSOG - not so much about the BDSM theme but more on the characters' dynamics. The characters and events are based partially on my real life experiences and people I know, though everything else (including names of people, events and settings, etc) remains entirely fictional. I do hope you enjoy my story. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Jane

"Please put down your pens and stop writing. The examination has come to an end. Please remain seated while we collect your papers. You will be dismissed once the papers have been tallied."

There goes the announcement that marks the end of my third year in university. I give my right wrist a light shake, trying to loosen the muscles that have been tensed up from the endless writing within the last two and a half hours. This is the problem with taking English examinations. The amount of things we have to write, or _want_ to write within the given amount of time is just ridiculously insane. All the battle scars of smudged black ink imprinted on our hands after every paper prove our struggle to be real. I quickly staple my papers together as I watch Professor Donoghue approaching me quickly. "Oh, I'm sure going to miss Professor Donoghue's classes after this semester," I thought to myself while I thanked him as he collected my paper.

Professor Donoghue has been the head of the English division for ten years now. His popularity amongst the students is known throughout the faculty. Well, someone as dedicated and intelligent as him would definitely enjoy a fair share of admiration and idolization from his students. Professor Donoghue is one of the most patient professors within the department. He is always willing to go the extra mile for his students, accepting additional consultation sessions with his students despite his busy schedule and the arrival of his newborn baby girl. His lessons were always informative and thought provoking, leaving students eager to learn more from him. Without exception, I was part of this little fan club too, admiring Professor Donoghue for his tremendously engaging lessons and his friendly character. There is something about friendly professors that appeals to me. Who would prefer a stern and grumpy looking professor anyway? People like Professor Donoghue always make me feel a little more welcome in this school.

I have never believed myself to be the sort of girl who gets the golden opportunity to study in a university. My grades aren't fantastic, always hanging between the second upper and second lower class rank. And that is after going through a whole lot of struggle burying myself in my books whenever I was free while I juggle between my two part time jobs. I am definitely no intellectual genius, but at least I do try my best. Or so I believe. But sometimes the best just isn't enough, is it?

Students started flocking out of the examination hall as soon as we were released through the announcement. "Hey Jane, are you ready to party all night long later this evening?" Sandra grinned excitedly while she pounced towards me and delivered a tight hug. Sandra is my best friend in school. I would never imagine myself pulling through university without her. She is both intelligent and beautiful, the kind of girl every other girl wants to be; the kind of girl whom every man wants to be with. Sandra is eloquent with her words and exudes a sense of elegance like no other. I have always admired her for her personality, because she seemed to mingle well with everybody in school, knowing exactly how to behave with all sorts of people. There is no way for anybody to dislike her at all. Unlike her, I have always been regarded as the awkward and anti-social being in school, having little friends around me. But somehow, Sandra and I managed to click since the very first day of school, something which I have and will always be thankful for. "You know I'd always prefer watching a movie in the dorm to partying all night long, but yes," I replied Sandra with a somewhat forceful smile. "Come on, don't be sulky. We deserve a celebration for successfully conquering such a tedious semester! Now, give me a real happy smile!" Sandra demanded playfully. Sandra is always cheerful and bubbly, the kind of character which nobody ever says 'no' to. "Yes m'am! Anything for you, you know it," I replied. True enough, I will do anything for her, because she matters to me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Party Night

I languidly peeled myself off the bed as soon as the alarm went off. The piercing ring tone of my alarm always annoyed me, but I guess it is exactly because of my annoyance that I always manage to wake up on time. I trudged towards the toilet to take a bath before heading out with Sandra. As we were both staying in the school dormitory, going out to the city would take a little more time. I quickly got dressed in my black blouse and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans when my door bell started ringing. "Jane, hurry up! We're going to be late," Sandra yelled from outside. "Please Sandra, it's only 5.30pm now. We still have half an hour before John picks us up. Give me another fifteen minutes, please," I replied while answering the door for her to enter. Sandra quickly made herself comfortable on my bed while I headed to my desk to apply some light make-up. I never really liked the idea of putting on make-up. The only thing I would definitely put on before heading out of the room was to draw my eyebrows because I simply don't have any. But since we were going to the club tonight, I decided to apply a light layer of bb cream to conceal the redness on my face, though I suspect no one actually notices that clearly in the dark actually. I shrugged at my own image when I stared into the mirror. "Same old casual me, I suppose," I thought to myself. Sometimes I wondered if my mom already knew how I'd grow up to be or was it just a mere coincidence - Plain plain Jane, exactly who I am. On the other hand, Sandra was all stunning with red bold lipstick, having curled her hair lightly and letting it down loose onto her shoulders, while she's wearing the ever lovely Kate Spade party dress John bought for her birthday last month.

We waited a while longer when John finally reached the dorm. "Good evening ladies. And lovely dress, baby," John greeted us and gave Sandra a light peck on her cheeks when she entered and sat on the front seat. "Hi John. Just pretend I'm not here, shall we," I greeted John as his car zoomed through the Seattle traffic. We arrived at Dreamers after 30 minutes, where Jacob, Angeline and Celine were already waiting for us impatiently. "Time to party people," Sandra shrilled excitedly amidst the noise and music pounding heavily through the speakers around us.

Clubbing had never been my scene actually. I always preferred staying in my room, singing to Kodaline and James Bay's songs, enjoying a good time on my own. But since Sandra was always pointing out on how I should learn to engage in more social activities, I decided to give in to her endless chiding and tag along this time. After downing my forth glass of vodka and lime, I decided to head back to our little booth while the rest of them continued to hit the dance floor. Soon after, Jacob sat next me, handing me a glass of water. "I'm surprise to see you here, Jane. You look like you could use some water to wash off some of your dizziness," Jacob whispered into my ear. He must have noticed how I much I was swaying while I was walking back to the booth. I gulped the water down my throat, feeling slightly refreshed from all the alcohol that I had been drinking. Jacob took the glass out of my hand and leaned my head against his shoulders. "Take a rest girl, I'm not going to leave you alone, don't worry," Jacob spoke gently. I was too exhausted and giddy to make any response, not even to lift my head off his shoulders. I continued to rest my head on his shoulders, and the effects of the alcohol quickly sent me into a doze.

Jacob is John's best friend, and ever since John and Sandra got together, Sandra had been telling me that Jacob has a liking for me. I never really took Sandra's words seriously. I never felt for Jacob the same way as Sandra loves John. Neither did I think Jacob had any feelings for me. We were merely friends who could get along a little better than we could with other people. Sandra always had this delusion that the whole world was falling for me like how they were falling for her. "Look at the way he's staring at you," she often teased me.

I don't know how long I slept on Jacob's shoulders, but I was soon awoken by a familiar voice next to us. My eyes squinted as the lighting in the club started to fade in and out quickly, blinding my vision. I sat myself up from Jacob's shoulder, taking a good look at the guy who was seated on my right. "This can't be real," I thought to myself.


End file.
